Pirate et compagnie !
by Matfreya
Summary: heuuu j'ai pas vraiment de résumer, enfaite je crois que c'est juste pas résumable, donc lisez et voyez si cela vous plait.


_Pirate et compagnie_

Quand il se réveilla , la première chose que Francis remarqua fut le fait qu'il n'était plus dans sa cabine du " _jeanne d'arc_ " , il chercha dans sa mémoire , mais ne souvint pas dans qu'elles circonstances , il était arrivé en ce lieu , une grande carte était accroché au mur , et d'autres trainaient un peu partout , malheureusement rien dans la pièce ne put le renseigner sur son hôte forcé , il entrepris de se lever mais de lourdes chaines entravaient ses poignets . Une violente angoisse l'envahit, s'il était ici, où était son navire et sa flotte ? Francis s'agitât essayant de faire céder les chaines à ses poignets, sans aucuns résultats, le français s'assit contre le mur, remontât ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tète dessus , attendant tout et rien .

Quand il entra dans sa cabine, Arthur chercha automatiquement son doux prisonnier, il l'avait pourchasser sur les 7 mers , coulé et humilié la flotte d'Antonio par jalousie pour finalement demander conseille au représentant de l'Espagne , celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs concocter un plan qui avait plutôt bien marché car l'anglais avait réussi à dominer et faire abdiquer la flotte française .

Anglettere s'avança doucement vers son lit et par conséquent vers francis , il soupira en voyant le français se recroquevillait sur lui-meme , il s'assit au bord du lit et se rapprocha de son prisonnier , posant doucement sa mains sur son bras .

- _France ?_

l'interpeller releva la tete et l'anglais fut peiné de voir de la peur dans les grands yeux bleux du français , celui-ci remis sa tete sur ses genoux , et regarda une autre direction refusant de faire façe à Anglettere .

- _Francis , tout va bien , je ne te fairais rien ._ il posa sa main sur la tete de la france et lui carressa tendrement les cheveux, s'extasiant interieusement devant leurs douceurs .

 _-Arthur , dis-moi comment je pourrais me sentir en sécurité ? je suis sur un bateau qui m'est étranger , je ne sais pas où se trouve le miens , et je parle pas du fait que je ne sais où est mon equipage ._

La voix de francis s'était mis à trembler , ainsi que tous son corps , Anglettere eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras , mais attrappa seulement ses poignets et lui enleva doucement les chaines qui les entravaient . France releva la tete et regarda l'anglais avec des yeux remplis de surprise et d'éttonement . Arthur fut attendris devant cette vision et ne put s'empecher de prendre le menton du français entre son index et son majeur , lui relevant la tete et l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux , il approcha doucement son visage de celui de francis et posa délicatement ses lévres sur les siennes . Anglettere mordilla gentillement la lévre inferieure de france , demandant ainsi l'autorisation pour approfondire le baiser . Autorisation qui lui fut malheuresement refusé , l'anglais se releva et sortie de sa cabine , restant impassible et ne montrant rien de sa frustation au français .

Les semaines s'enchainérents sur " _La licorne"_ et malgrés cela Arthur n'arrivait à rien avec le français , celui-ci se replié sur lui-meme à chaque fois que l'anglais l'approchait , ne lui donnant jamais qu'un simple baiser qui frustait Anglettere plus que de raison .

 **-** _Scotland , Irish Expliquez moi , de quoi manque-t-il au juste ? je le laisse jouir d'une totale liberté , je le nouris correctement , il partage mes appartements pour pas qu'il n'est à supporté le dortoir commun des matelots , j'ai meme épargné et laissé partir son équipage , alors pourquoi à t'il encore peur de moi ?_

 **-** _Tu sais England tout est question de confiance , s'il n'as pas confiance en toi , tu auras beau faire tous efforts que tu veux , il se mefiera toujours de toi , par contre se qui me laisse perplexe , c'est qu'en temps normal France accorde assez facilement sa confiance ... mais bon , revenons à la question la plus importante et pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir : Que ressentus pour francis ?_

Arthur réfléchi avant de répondre . Les trois frére étaient assis dans la cabine du plus jeune , un verre de rhum à la main . France dormait paisiblement sur le lit qu'il partageait avec anglettere depuis plus d'un mois maintenant , il eu un frisson dans son sommeil , et s'est avec un regard emplie de tendresse que l'anglais se leva et remonta la couverture richement brodée sur ses épaules , Arthur en profitat pour remettre à leurs place les méches qui tombaient sur le visage du français avec toute la délicatesse du monde .

 **-** _ce que je ressent pour lui ? eh bien_. il marqua une courte pause , son regard toujours posé sur l'homme endormi dans son lit . _Une seules de ses paroles peux determiner mon humeur , son bonheur fait le mien , j'aime sa voix , son rire , son humour , ses mimiques , sa façons de parler et d'etre , et pour finir j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence à mes cotes ..._

 **-** _Petit frére , je suis ravi de t'apprendre que tu est éperdument amoureux de francis ._

Si Arthur avait regarder son frére à ce moment il aurait pûs remarquer le sourire malsain que celui-ci affichait , mais Scotland se repris trés vite conscient que son expression aurait pus alerter ses frére sur ses intentions et repris son sourire forcé .

Irish se prépara mentalement a recevoir un coup , ayant conscience de la colére que ses mots aurait pus déclencher chez l'anglais , aprés tout leurs jeunes frére passait son temps à leur répéter que les sentiments étaient dangereux et donc proscrit sur son navire. Mais rien de cela ne se passa , quand l'irlandais r'ouvrit ses yeux , son frére n'avait bouger d'un pouce , son regard etait toujours posé sur le blond et un doux sourire ornait son visage , Neil et Alistor en profitérent pour s'eclipser hors des appartements de leur frére , et rejoindre leurs propres bateaux .

Anglettere se servie un autre verre de rhum , regarda une derniére fois son français et monta sur le pont . Il s'assit sur la balustrade , le dos contre un cordage et regarda l'océan , il fini par s'endormir sur le pont de son navire , en équilibre sur la balustrade , heuresement pour lui , ils avaient amaré à tortuga plus tot dans la journée car une simple vague aurait certainement pus le faire tomber .

Arthur fut réveillé par les cris de son équipage , il regarda autours de lui et vis ses hommes chercher quelque chose avec une inquiétude mal dissimulé . Il se leva et pus constater qu'il était emmitouflé dans la chaude couverture de sa chambre, cela l'interpella encore plus, c'était francis qui était censer dormir bien au chaud sous cette couette. Anglettere chercha son second des yeux et l'apostropha , lui demandant se qui avait bien pus se passer pour que tout l'équipage soit à se point agité . Son second s'embla chercher ses mots avec soin , mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre car l'un des marins apporta la réponse que l'anglais attendait avec tant d'impatience, en effet un seul appel confirma les plus grandes craintes qu'il avait dévellopé ces derniers temps : "Mr France !"

Le sang d'Arthur se figea , il se précipita dans sa cabine , et la trouva vide . Les meubles avaient étaient renversé , et du sang couvrais le tapis central de la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et constata que Francis avait laissé son médaillon sur la table de chevet, normalement le français ne s'en séparait jamais, même pas pour dormir ou se laver. Le jeune pirate attrappa le médaillon, le passa autours de son cou et essaya de se calmer. Tout devint lucide dans la tete de l'anglais , il demanda à ses hommes d'arreter de courir partout, leurs donnant l'ordre de ne pas paniquer et qu'ils allaient retrouver le représentant de la france , ses hommes le regardérent avec espoir , parmis eux , beaucoup s'étaient fortement attaché au jeune corsaire. En effet la gentillesse et le charsisme du français le rendait aprécie et adoré de chacuns, Arthur envoya un des ses matelots chercher des informations en ville et demanda aux autres de ranger le bateau pendant que lui aller voir son frére irlandais .

Pendant le trajet , Anglettere réflechi , les traces de luttes dans ses appartements prouvait que francis avait été enlevé , maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a savoir qui avait oser lui enlever son français . Il sortie de ses pensées quand il fut bousculé par un homme avec un poussin sur la tete .

 _-kesesese , qui à osé se mettre sur le chemin de mon génialisime moi ?_

Arthur soupira , il ne manquait plus que lui , d'un autre coté , la Prusse était le meilleur ami de Francis , il pouvait peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ou au moins avoir quelques renseignements à lui fournir

France se reveilla attaché dans une calle crasseuse , ses muscles etaient endoloris et des chaines lui entaillaient les poignets . Il avait la lévres enflée des coups qu'on lui avait porté , les larmes coulérent toutes seules sur les joues de porcelaine du français , il tira sur les chaine esseyant de les faire ceder , mais rien ne se produisit , en entendant des bruits de pas , il cessa tout mouvements , et se retourna vers l'homme qui hantait chacun de ses cauchemars depuis qu'il était enfant .

 _\- Tu m'as manqué , gamin, tu sais quand j'ai appris que mon detestable petit frére avait réussi à te faire prisonnier , je me suis senti déchiré entre la joie de te revoir et la jalousie qu'il t'ai pour lui tout seul , or tu ne peux appartenir qu'à moi ..._ Alistor souris d'une maniére tout sauf saine .

Francis eu envie de hurler , mais à peine eu-t-il le temps d'ouvrire sa bouche qu'une langue étrangére à la sienne s'y introduisit de force , les larmes continuérent de couler sur ses joues de porcelaine , pendant que les mains de d'Alistor commençaient à le déshabiller , le représentant de la France n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin de cette homme dont les caresses le dégoutaient tant .

Une seule question persistait dans son esprit : pourquoi ? pourquoi Scotland était-il si violent avec lui ? Comment son cousin si gentil et malicieux avait-il put devenir l'homme froid et hautain que francis avait enface de lui ?

Le blond fut sortit de son questionement par une main s'immissant dans son sous-vetement , à ce moment précis , il pria interieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher , il comprit cependant que personne ne viendrais le sauver quand son dernier vetement lui fut enlevé .

Un violent coup dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux , Alistor l'attrappa par les cheveux et le força à ouvrir la bouche .

 _-Ose me mordre et je te jure que je t'envoie par le fond immédiatement . do you understand ?_

France aurait aimer lui répondre qu'il aurait préférais mourir plutôt que d'être souillé de la sorte , mais Scotland l'obligeait déja à faire de longs et violents aller-retour , s'enfonçant toujours plus profondement dans la cavité bucale du français , qui avait l'impression de s'étouffer , au bout de dix longues minutes , le représentant de l'Ecosse se déversa dans la bouche de francis , il lui interdit de cracher et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche . France eu envie de vomir .

Alistor se recula et admira France en se léchant les lévres , le blond etait nu , agenouillé devant lui , Un fillet de sa propre semence mélangé à la salive du français lui coulait sur le menton de celui-ci , Francis lui était complétement soumis .

Quand Scotland l'autorisa enfin à avalé le contenue de sa bouche , le francais fit la grave erreur d'espérer que s'était fini et qu' Alistor allait le laisser partir , malheureusement pour lui le roux le projetais déja sur le sol en bois de la cale , une echarde se planta assez profondément dans l'épaule de France , mais il ne sentie rien , la douleur qui iradiait du bas de son dos était bien plus importante . En effet le représentant de l'Ecosse avait entrepris de le préparer , la poitrine du francais se le levait par saccades , il esseya de ne pas crier , cependant il ne put empêcher un gemissement de douleur de franchir ses lévres quand le roux le pénétra de trois doigts d'un seul coup , le Francis ferma les yeux espérant s'évanouir . Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un ruban ensérer le bout de son sexe , Alistor lui fit un sourire malsain .

 _-Il est hors de question que tu jouisse , my love ..._

France frissona de dégout à l'entente du surnom , mais ses pensées se mirent en alerte , des qu'il sentie éccossais retirer ses doigts , et lui présenter son sexe . Il hurla de douleur quand Alistor le pénétra , mais le roux s'en fichait royalement , des qu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde , il commença de violents va et viens , touchant la prostate de francis à chaque coup de reins . Ce fut long et le blond n'en tira aucun plaisir , au contraire sa seule espérance était de s'évanouir le plus vite possible pour fuir la douleur qui irradiait de la moindre parti de son corps .

Quand Scotland se retira aprés avoir jouit pour la septieme fois , France crut que son calvaire était terminer , mais au lieu d'enlever le tissus qui entravait le sexe de francis , le roux appela l'un de ses matellot et raccourcit les chaines qui emprisonaient france de façon à se qu'il ne puisse plus se lever et qu'il soit obligé de rester allongé . bandant les yeux de son marin , Alistor lui donna une espéce de long baton se terminant par un de sexe en caoutchou .

 _-Tu sais france , j'ai trouvé que tu n'avait pas assez gémis tout à l'heure , donc j'ai chargé mon second de bien s'occupper de toi_. il se retourna vers le dit second et dit . _Je compte sur toi pour lui faire énormement de bien , donc ne t'arrete pas tant que je ne suis pas rentré ..._

Le roux s'en alla d'un pas leger , tandis que france lui , replongea dans son calvaire . Le marin était plutôt doué et maniait le baton trés bien provoquant chez francis plusieurs orgasmes secs .

Quand Alistor revint , le français avait les jambes ecartées , et des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues , sa respiration était saccadé et il n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot . L'écossais souris , dit à son matelot d'arreter et de se retirer de la cale , lui , lança une fine couverture a francis apres lui avoir ôté les chaînes qui lui retenaient les poignets , le français put alors constater l'état de ses pauvres poignets qui étaient marquer par de profonds sillons rouges allant jusqu'à saigner par endroits , Allistair remontat sur le pont , laissant le représentant de la france essouflé , nu et le corps couvert de transpiration .

Le blond se recroquevilla sous la petite couverture , grelottant de froid et suppliant Arthur de venir le chercher ...

Anglettere , Irlande , Prusse et Espagne étaient assis autours d'un vers de rhum , enfin assis était un bien grand mot car l'anglais marchait nerveusement en travers de la piéce ruminant quelques menacent à l'intention de celui qui retenait son français , Irlande essayais de le calmer , et Prusse essayais de faire cesser les pleurs d'antonio qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il fallait retrouver Francis tout de suite .

-Sinon quelqu'un sais et ou est Alistair ?

Tous les regard convergérent vers le prussiens , et les yeux d'arthur brillérent d'une lueur d'espoir en même temps qu'il s'écriait :

-Mais biensur Francis et Alistair se sont toujours bien entendu , peut-être que mon frére sait ou il est , aprés tout Francis c'est toujours confiait à lui quand il avait un probléme !

Il se saisit son long mentaux rouge et se précipitat dans la rue suivis d'Espagne qui attrappa de justesse sa grande hallebarde , les deux compéres coururent jusqu'au bateau de Scotland , ils montérent sur le pont et entrérent dans les appartements d'Alistair sans crier gare , ils trouvérent celui-ci alongé sur son lit , les bras croisés derriere la tête et un léger sourire ornant ses lévres . Le roux tourna la tête vers eux et s'assit lentement , tout en leur proposant un verre de rhum , verre que l'anglais déclina, préférant rester sobre tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Francis, Espagne s'ésquiva de la chambre, trouvant plus judicieux de laisser les deux frére ensembles, il respira l'air marin pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver le temps long. En effet le latin n'était pas connu pour sa patience, s'ennuyant il décida d'aller faire un tours dans la cale pour se servir un verre de rhum, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frére, il savait très bien que le blond au yeux bleu n'était pas du genre à disparaitre comme ça, certe il avait été enlevé par l'albion mais même si il avait décidé de s'enfuir, Francis aurait trouver un moyen de le prévenir, de plus l'espagnol savait très bien que si le français était resté avec Anglettere c'est qu'il n'avait aucunes envies de s'enfuir.

Le brun était enfin dans la cale, il parcourrait la reserve à la recherche du précieux liquide alcoolisé. Il avait enfin trouvé se qu'il cherché quand des pleurs attirérent son attention, surprit il décida d'aller voir. Son sang se figea quand il découvrit son frére,nu, les cheveux emmelés et salis par du sang et une autre substance qu'il aurait préferé ne pas identifier, se dernier tremblait et lui tournait le dos, ses épaules se soulevaient par s'accade, preuve qu'il pleurait. Antonio se débarassa de son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules du Français. Celui çi sursauta et se retourna vers l'hispanique, son visage fut empreint d'une expression de pur soulagement avant de fondre en larmes. L'espagnol lui sourit avant de le soulever et de le porter en dehors de cette cale crasseuse. Une fois sur le pont il se dirigea vers la cabine d'Alistair, il en défonça la porte et regarda avec rage l'écossais. Arthur manqua de s'ettouffer en voyant Francis, son Francis, dans les bras de bras de l'espagnol. Il se leva et pris delicatement dans ses bras, son sang se glaça en constatant l'état de son ange, se dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit presque immédiatement lui murmurant un "je savais que tu me retrouverais" entre deux sanglots. L'anglais regarda son compaire sauter au cou de son frère et le réduir en sang. Quand l'hispanique fini de régler son compte au roux, il se releva et fit signe à l'anglais de partir, se dernier l'écoutat et sortit de la cabine puis rejoint son propre pavillon.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Arthur veillait Francis jours et nuit, en effet le français se réveillait en pleurs, divaguait pendant quelques minutes et finissait par retomber dans un sommeil lourd et profond obligeant l'anglais à rester à ses côtés jours et nuits. L'espagnol lui rendait assez souvent visite, se dernier avait fait d'Alistair son prisonnier et lui faisait bien regretter ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Le cinquiéme jours alors qu'Arthur était obliger de repartir en mer, un changement s'oppéra dans la santé du blond au yeux bleu, en effet celui-çi se réveilla mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, il restait silencieux et fixait un point invisible en face de lui. Cette situation inquiétait un peu plus l'albion de jours en jours, au début il ne s'etait pas alarmé de l'état de son ange, pensant que c'était normal en vù du traumatisme qu'il avait subit mais au bout d'une autre semaine l'anglais desespérait.

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire, le français avait enfin repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et l'anglais en était très content, seulement Francis ne le laissait pas l'approcher, en effet le grand blond se recroquevillait sur lui même des qu'une personne l'approchait, et cela inquiétait terriblement l'albion, car cette peur avait un contre coups, d'énormes cernes violassés s'étaient creusées sous les azurs du corsaire, preuve d'un manque de sommeil évident. Arthur l'avait plusieurs fois surprit à ne pas dormir par crainte de revivre ce qu'il avait subit. Le représentant l'Anglettere était d'ailleurs assis sur son gros fauteuil à comptempler le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci bougea et ouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant le jeune pirate qui soutint son regard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce petit manége l'anglais poussa et long soupir d'exaspération et pris une décision qui bouleversa toute ses résolutions, en effet lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais brusquer ou effrayer le Français, se leva du gros fauteuil carmin où il avait passé la nuit et vint se glisser sous les draps de son grand lit, se collant à Francis qui s'était mis à trembler et à bagayer de faibles "non", des larmes menaçant de déborder de ses beaux yeux bleu. L'albion le serra alors dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

 _-Calme-toi et regarde moi,_ il attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de France pour continuer, _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, si je suis là ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal, mais pour te protéger. Francis tu es mon premier et mon seul amour, je veux que tu sois heureux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir autant fait souffrir pendant la guerre de 100 ans, je m'en veux encore pour Jeanne, tu sais je ne voulais pas la tuer, et aujourd'hui je ne veux pas non plus te faire peur. J'aimerais tellement que tu me fasse confiance, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour cela, pour que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, pour te voir sourire et rire comme autrefois, c'est mon unique souhait, je sais que c'est égoiste mais ..._

Arthur se fit couper dans son discour par une paire de lévres timide au gout de vin, il ferma les yeux et profitat de ce moment, il finit cependant par rompre le baisé et regarda Francis avec incompréhention, celui ci lui sourit et lui répondit doucement, la voix vibrante de sincérité.

 _-Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi et par dessus tout moi aussi je t'aime ..._


End file.
